Jetix
Jetix was a worldwide children's television programming brand owned by The Walt Disney Company. The Jetix brand was used for blocks and channels featuring action-related and adventure-related live-action and animated programming that has replaced Fox Kids It was also a Disney brand of Fox Kids. Disney retired the Jetix brand in 2009 and replaced it with Disney XD (or Disney Channelin some countries). The last remainined Jetix in the world, Russian Jetix, was replaced by a Disney brand on August 10, 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jetix&action=edit&section=1 edit List of international versions *Americas **Jetix (Canada) (Closed as block with no replacement on August 1, 2009) **Jetix (US) (Closed as block and replaced with Disney XD on February 13, 2009) **Jetix (Latin America) (Closed July 3, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) *Asia Pacific **Jetix (Japan) (Closed as block and replaced with Disney XD on August 1, 2009) **Jetix (India) (Closed November 14, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Israel) (Closed September 9, 2009 and replaced with Disney Channel) *Europe **Jetix (Croatia, Montenegro, Serbia, Macedonia) (Closed as block and replaced with Disney XD on October 29, 2009) **Jetix (Central and Eastern Europe) (Romania, CIS countries, Bulgaria) (Closed September 19, 2009 and replaced with Disney Channel except in the CIS countries) **Jetix (Hungary, the Czech Republic, Slovakia) (Closed September 19, 2009 and replaced with Disney Channel) **Jetix (France) (Closed April 1, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Germany) (Closed October 9, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Greece) (Closed October 3, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Italy) (Closed September 28, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Netherlands) (Closed January 1, 2010 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Poland) (Closed September 19, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Russia) (Russia, and the CIS countries) (Closed August 10, 2010 and replaced with Disney Channel Russia) **Jetix (Scandinavia) (Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland) (Closed September 12, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Spain) (Closed September 18, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (Turkey) (Closed October 3, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) **Jetix (UK & Ireland) and Jetix+1 timeshift channel (Closed August 31, 2009 and replaced with Disney XD) *Middle East **Jetix (Arab World) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jetix&action=edit&section=2 edit Programing Further information: List of programs broadcast by Jetix http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jetix&action=edit&section=3 edit Magazine Main article: official Jetix MagazineIn the UK, Future plc published the official Jetix Magazine. Published every four weeks the magazine featured puzzles and featured based on the channel's characters plus a six page Power Rangers comic, and at one point, the stories from the American Sonic X comic book series by Archie Comics. The magazine also came with a free DVD featuring shows from the channel. In other countries, including Bulgaria and Romania, similar Jetix magazines were also produced. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jetix&action=edit&section=4 edit Monster Truck In 2007, the Monster Jam monster truck series had a truck with the Jetix name and some characters on it. The truck was driven by Dan Evans, who normally drivers The Destroyer, and toured in the Monster Jam European tour until December. The truck has not been seen since then and was rebranded as Disney XD after the rebranding of the channel in Europe. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jetix&action=edit&section=5 edit Jetix Kids Cup The Jetix Kids Cup was a soccer (football) tournament which kids from all over the world competed to show their skills. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jetix&action=edit&section=6 edit References